A communication system may be a facility that enables communication between two or more nodes or devices, such as fixed or mobile communication devices. Signals can be carried on wired or wireless carriers.
An example of a cellular communication system is an architecture that is being standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). A recent development in this field is often referred to as the long-term evolution (LTE) of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) radio-access technology. E-UTRA (evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access) is the air interface of 3GPP's LTE upgrade path for mobile networks. In LTE, base stations or access points (APs), which are referred to as enhanced Node AP (eNBs), provide wireless access within a coverage area or cell. In LTE, mobile devices, or mobile stations are referred to as user equipments (UE). LTE has included a number of improvements or developments.
A global bandwidth shortage facing wireless carriers has motivated the consideration of the underutilized millimeter wave (mmWave) frequency spectrum for future broadband cellular communication networks, for example. mmWave (or extremely high frequency) may, for example, include the frequency range between 30 and 300 gigahertz (GHz). Radio waves in this band may, for example, have wavelengths from ten to one millimeters, giving it the name millimeter band or millimeter wave. The amount of wireless data will likely significantly increase in the coming years. Various techniques have been used in attempt to address this challenge including obtaining more spectrum, having smaller cell sizes, and using improved technologies enabling more bits/s/Hz. One element that may be used to obtain more spectrum is to move to higher frequencies, e.g., above 6 GHz. For fifth generation wireless systems (5G), an access architecture for deployment of cellular radio equipment employing mmWave radio spectrum has been proposed. Other example spectrums may also be used, such as cmWave radio spectrum (e.g., 3-30 GHz).
In addition, 5G wireless networks may support network slicing, wherein a single physical network may be sliced into multiple virtual networks. Each network slice may include a set of logical network functions that may support the requirements of a particular use case.